Egomama
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: "Do I want him as the one who I will spend the rest of my life for?" "I was her lover once." "I'm here not as a Crown Prince, but rather as a man who would like to have your bless to court your eldest daughter." - So kiss me now, And seal the vow. AU.


Beta-ed by (UNBETA-ED)

Dedicated to All of my readers, OPFAN who helped me, and quasi una fantasia whose fic manage to awake Lightis part of me once more.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

_The course of true love never did run smooth_

* * *

.

"Remind me again, Lightning, as such why you couldn't accept my offer." Noctis deadpanned without faltering his poker face mask as they danced the lovely night away in the ballroom of Caelum's.

"Why indeed." Lightning calmly replied without a hitch with a touch of teasing tone, "And it's Claire for you, Caelum-san." she added as she was twirled around by the dark haired, handsome man.

"By all means, it's no rhetorical question, and I'm sure you're not some," Noctis paused to twirled his partner in the air before continued, "airheaded women like most of the female population in this very room to not knowing it. I'm seeking honest answers from your lips and my patience is running thin, my dear Lightning." Noctis replied back with quite mocking tone at the lovey dovey name he has just called her. "And 'Claire' ? I thought we have passed that innocent persona you so strongly uphold and made those foolish young lads kissing your feet." Noctis frowned a bit as he remembered at just how many young men have drowned themselves in her charm. If those men were money, he was sure she would be able to buy two countries in a row.

"It's no persona, as you eloquently put it. It's the real deal." Lightning raised her eyebrow. "And answers? How come you could be so sure that I have more than one reasons to reject you countless time?" Lightning required.

Noctis snorted, "Pardon me, my lady but with the way you so skillfully handle swords in the field and defeat some lowlifes with your own bare hands are far from innocent, frail lady." Noctis said as he let go of his partner and pull her back into the safety of his arms. "Any sane woman would never deny me, princess. And to deny me with just one reason is ridiculous, especially a woman in your caliber."

"Hmm..." Lightning hummed approvingly. "Sharp and cocky, aren't you ? Maybe I'm not as sane as you see, hm?" Lightning calmly said as their dance finally nearing its end.

"You're as sane as myself, dear one. It's just with the way you reject me when it's clear as the day that you yearn for me is quite disturbing." Noctis said before the music came to an end and both Noctis and Lightning took a step back and bowed to each other.

"I, yearn for you ?" Lightning fake gasped, which sounded real for people's ears but not him.

"You're consciously trying to charm me with your intelligence and skills, you're willingly show me that you are not afraid to get down to the battlefield, and with the way you dressed tonight, I couldn't help but thought that you're trying to entice me to teach you the loveliest sin of all, Lightning." Noctis closed the gap between their face, as he dared to close it until their forehead touch each other and their lips just a breath away. He locked his deep azure eyes on to lightning's pale aqua, silently challenging the pink haired beauty to make a move. Truth to be told, it was true that Lightning not so accidently, chose a quite daring gown to wear. She wore dark midnight-black gown with red straps formed an x on her bare back instead of her usual whities. The gown was sexy and daring but yet really modest. A perfect gown to lure men without degrading her dignity. After all, she got a body to die for, so what's wrong with spoiling herself with some attention? It's not like she did it everyday, unlike _someone_.

"Is that so, Noctis?" Lightning purposefully whispered Noctis' name, as her hands dared to circled around the man's neck in an intimate manner. "But don't you realize that," Lightning moved on to his right ear. "You're not the only candidate." And to emphasize her statement, she turned her head a bit to the right, hands down to the side of her body once more and she focused her stare, which followed by Noctis' own eyes, to a tall, handsome black haired man who's surrounded by flocks of young women; craving for the attention of the noble heir, who in turn, never really responded to them. Instead, when his eyes met with Lightning's, he smirked and raised his wine filled glass in a cheers manner before he sipped it, all while not breaking eye contact with her. Then he strode toward a big oak doors which led to another hall which functioned as dining hall for tonight.

"I'm better than him." Noctis half-growled, half-whispered in displeasure.

"In term of social status, seeing as you're the crown prince, then yes. But he's as good and manly as you are in term of 'a man'." Lightning said as she flicked her hair.

"Both of my father and mother are fond of you, Lightning. They support my decision to court you and if you allow, tie the knot with you." Noctis huffed.

"Is that so ?" Lightning replied out of mannerism. "Too bad then this quite interesting conversation must come to an end. Tonight was lovely as always, Noctis. But let's call this a night. Our parents probably are looking for us now." Lightning sighed as her gaze caught a sore eye on her vision. "Beside, your fairy princess is walking this way." she snipped.

Noctis groaned. "God Lightning, help me out of this and I swear I'll put Prompto off duty more often so he can guard Serah out of Snow's way."

"I apologize, prince Noctis. I'm in no mood dealing with her either." Lightning half mocked. "And that's already Prompto's job if he wants my blessing on his charade to my beloved sister. See you on the table." Lightning chirped before leisurely walked to the same path where Cid went earlier.

She purposefully turned around a bit, where Noctis still watched her with full intensity, and purposefully winked playfully, which resulted the blonde haired young woman behind the crown prince scowled.

With a smile, Lightning walked to the dining hall. And of course, finding her sister was the first priority.

.

* * *

.

"Noctis, you've been avoiding me and why is _that_ ?" Stella sternly said as a scowl never left her face.

"I'm not avoiding you, Stella." Came Noctis short reply.

"Then why were you dancing with the eldest daughter of the Farron's House without changing partner at all ?" Stella asked with raising her eyebrow in "Are you kidding me" motion. Whilst it's true, as long as a prince, or high ranked noble doesn't want to exchange his partner as it should in a dance, no one should not dare to exchange their female partner with the one in the hand of the said noble or prince.

"Did I ?" Noctis played dumb as he tried to find loophole out of this conversation, he may respected Stella's parents, seeing as they're the king and queen of the kingdom next to his, heck he even some kind of fond of Stella, since she used to be his childhood friend, but ever since she has some crush on him, she became quite annoying in his mind. The arrival of Lightning which managed to captivate his heart didn't help; making it worse even.

Just because she's his childhood friend and both of his parents are quite close to hers, it doesn't mean the wedding bells will ring for her.

No, absolutely not. He absolutely can't see her for a woman to marry, let alone to love.

"Noctis. Just what are you to the lady of Farron ?" Stella asked with burning intensity.

"My, my, the princess is quite demanding tonight." Noctis resorted to his sweet talk to get out of this, especially when he noticed Ignis was walking nearby. He fell to one of his knee and kissed Stella's right hand. "I apologize if my humble self was making the princess quite upset, but unfortunately, I have important matter I have to discuss with Ignis, so pardon me, but I have to excuse myself." Noctis quickly stood and grabbed Ignis on the way, and walked quickly to the dining hall; leaving the edgy princess alone.

"What is this, Noctis ?" Ignis whispered harshly as he was pulled against his will by the crown prince to the dining hall.

"Stella." Was the only word which left Noctis mouth, but it was enough for Ignis to understand the situation.

"You should've rejected her, Noctis." Ignis shook his head as he finally managed to fell into Noctis pace.

"With the risk of a war between ours and hers ?" Noctis muttered under his breath.

"King Fleuret isn't that kind of man." Ignis sighed.

"The depth of mind is unknown but for the bearer." Noctis wisely said. "I'll see you later." Noctis pat Ignis' shoulder before walked toward his parents table, which also occupied by the Farron's and Strife's.

"Good evening." Noctis politely bowed to the entire attendant of the table.

The table was arranged so his empty seat was right in front of Lightning's. And right beside Prompto's too.

"Must be mother's doing." Noctis mused to himself before he took a seat. Then he noticed that Prompto is tensely sat on his seat while Serah looked a bit gloomy besides Lightning.

"It's nice to know you finally join us, my son." His father slightly scolded him.

"I apologize. Princess Fleuret required my attention for a while before I went here." Noctis said honestly.

"We understand, eat now, my son. The appetizers have gone right after you arrived." His mother said kindly as maids began to fill their plates with the main menu.

"Yes, mother." Noctis obediently said. And the conversation began once more around the table.

"Ah, where were we before my son interrupted us ?" His mother talked or started to, to be exact, gossiped between the Duchess Farron and Duchess Strife while his father and the Dukes started talking about politics and whatsoever. His Lightning was talking to Serah in hushed manner, probably interrogating his sister.

Noctis lightly jabbed Prompto. "Hey, what's up with you and Serah ?" Noctis questioned.

Prompto just sighed and let his shoulder slumped a bit before he put his fork and knife down.

"She's angry since I so rudely and so barbaric as I quote her, cut Snow's obvious try to flirt with her, when she only noticed it as "We're just having a normal conversation!"" Prompto mimicked Serah's tone earlier as quietly as possible. "Yeah, right. Normal conversation." Prompto rolled his eyes.

"You should ask her hand in marriage soon." Noctis advised as he put a delicious grilled beef into his mouth.

"I wish for it too. But she refuses to marry anyone before she sees her eldest sister married first." Prompto explained. "How's your progress with the Ice Queen ?"

Noctis just shook his head lightly. "Na da. She even goaded me that the heir of the Raines' is my rival."

Prompto snorted. "Well, good luck with that. I heard that Cid Raines is also putting moves on her. One of my men saw them together after a practice in the squad." Prompto picked his utensils once more.

Before Noctis could ask for more information, his mother's sentence has caught everyone's ears.

"Well, in my personal opinion, Claire could be a good Queen, don't you think so ?" Noctis mother, the queen said as she turned her head to question her husband.

"Yes, in fact, I'm sure she is going to be a perfect one." His father approved his wife's statement.

Noctis lightly kicked Lightning's feet. When she looked up, he wore an "I told you so" expression on his face. Lightning just rolled her eyes before putting her charming lady of the Farron's once more.

"Claire has the blood of a warrior running in her veins, just like her father." Noctis' father praised. "I've seen her on a battlefield, and it's a lie if I say I'm not impressed. She's a natural like her father." Noctis' father added.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lightning said with a bit blush at the unexpected praise.

"On the other side, her little sister is an impressing healer. A natural just like her mother." Noctis' father continued. "You're so lucky to have both warrior and healer blood on your daughters, my friend." Noctis father smirked at his old time friend.

"It's such a honor to have the King and the Queen think so highly about our daughters." Lightning's father said wisely.

"Please, as we're here, pay no mind at our social status. We are best friend, no ?" Noctis father easily said.

Both Lightning's and Prompto's father just laughed.

"Ah, that remind me, when do you plan to wed your eldest daughter, my friend ?" Noctis father asked. "And I'm quite jealous of you, with your eldest son has married with the Lockhart's heiress, and you're just waiting for the arrival of new addition of your family and for your youngest son to marry a lady." He said as he turned to his other friend.

"When Claire thinks she's ready. I and my wife have decided to not push her into a marriage she doesn't wish for." Lightning's father replied wisely.

"Yes, I'm indeed waiting for my eldest son to tell me a good news about grand children, though if that is the case, why won't you arrange a marriage between the crown prince and the Fleuret's ?" Duke Strife asked curiously.

At this, both Lightning (even though she tried to hide it) and Noctis tensed and Noctis put down his fork and knife.

"Hmm.. True true.. But it seems that my son's heart has been snatched away by a certain lady." Noctis' father smirked as he glanced at Lightning. "Beside as Farron said, I don't want to push my son into a marriage of convenience like the old times." Noctis' father ended.

"To the new era, where we shall not betroth our children." Noctis father raised his glass of wine.

.

* * *

.

.

"Claire ?" Lightning's mother knocked on her daughter's room. It was almost midnight when they finally arrived to their mansion, but both herself and her husband, have come to an agreement that this shall not wait until the morning come. At least, she has to know basic lines both her precious daughter and the crown prince have made.

"Yes, mama ?" came Lightning's answer.

Lightning's mother turned the knob and went into her daughter's beautiful room. She saw her eldest daughter already in a night gown, was still combing her beautiful, exotic pink hair in front of the dresser.

"Yes, Mama ?" Lightning questioned softly as her mother came behind her and started raked her long fingers in her tresses.

"My dearest daughter, Claire Farron, would you tell me about your whole ordeal with the Crown Prince ?"

Lightning stopped her ministration on her hair as she sighed internally. Her mother was truly a woman who never beats around the bush.

"Mama? When did you know?" Lightning asked softly as she stood and walked to her bed where she put herself on a comfortable position on the edge. Her mother followed; sitting on the edge beside her as she stroke her daughter's pink hair.

"From the time the Crown Prince saw you fought a friendly match with Fleuret's soldiers last year." His mother answered. "Your father didn't miss the way the Crown Prince so interestedly watched you. So, it's pretty earlier than yourself." His mother giggled lightly at the faint blushed on her daughter's cheeks.

"So, would you tell your mother, Claire? " Her mother smiled kindly to her.

Lightning sighed before she let herself fell on to her mother's lap. Her mother smiled a little before she began patted her

Like they used to whenever her strong willed daughter has a break down about something.

"I.. don't know what to do mama. I'm confuse." Lightning started. "Ever since I noticed that he was trying to court me, I feel delighted, and happy. Yet at the same time, I feel this warning in my head that he's off limit for me." Lightning continued.

"As the time passed, I began to realize what is the thing which has bothered me so much, so much that I couldn't accept him to be my suitors. I…" Lightning sighed. "I couldn't read him. No matter how many methods I've tried, it always results the same. He's already so superior from me, be it from power, social status and now, _this_. I'm confused, I want him, yet at the same time, I couldn't take him in."

"And there is the social status, he's the crown prince mama. While even though I'm also the daughter of a Duke, but I'm not like Serah. I'm still a woman, who works in military. It's still frowned upon our society, for a woman from high social status to be in military."

Her mother giggled lightly."Mada mada, my daughter is indeed confused. Let me help you one by one, my lovely daughter. First question, Do you use any connection to get the title you have now ?"

"Of course not!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Exactly, the title you have now, as one of important Generals in the cabinet, is your _own_ work, without any connection whatsoever from both of your father and me. Or the bruises, scratches, and wounds you got before were artificial ?" Her mother lightly chided. "And the matter of "woman of high social ranking should not in military", dear one, do you believe your father will let you be in military, trained so hard that sometimes made my heart ached to see my eldest daughter covered in bruises, when he knows all the time the consequences in society ? You should know, your father, I, and some numbers of wise and knowledgeable parents, including the King and the Queen, have realized the importance for a woman to know how to defend herself. A proper woman shall not be able to be a nice and charming lady only, but they need a steel of defense and offense."

"A lady should not only have beauty and manner, and graces like most parents think nowadays. A proper lady will need intelligence, inner beauty, manner, talent, know how to decide, and how to defense herself and her family. Not just some trophy for the said husband, while they sit like some doll." Her mother scoffed. "See, Claire ? The differences between you and those air headed women ?"

"You're far superior, far than you think. How could yourself think that you are not good enough for the Crown Prince ?" Her mother paused. "A quite harsh statement indeed. The Crown Prince is also a human being just like yourself. And you also deserve him as much if not even more, than the Fleuret's girl. That's your main obstacle actually, my dear. Without you realizing it, you automatically thought that you're inferior to the princess just because she's a princess from other country, without realizing that you're actually far superior to that girl. She doesn't even know how to defend herself." Her mother scoffed in disgust. "She's nothing without her bodyguards, money, jewelry and status."

"But look at you, you could earn a living by your own as you work in the military, you never one to foolishly spend money on jewelry and so on, and you're certainly not a damsel in distress. You could live peacefully without our supports. How come you could actually think that you're inferior is way beyond my mind, my dear Claire. Do you understand ?"

Light nodded slowly as the information began to seeped into her mind.

"Then another problem, and this linked to your other problem. It's obvious that you're afraid to fall in love, my Claire. " Her mother explained.

"You're afraid of loving him, and you couldn't read him, so you couldn't trust him, this combination leaving you afraid for falling for him and having the risk to be hurt by him." Lightning's mother gently told her daughter.

Lightning pondered at the truth of her mother.

"Am I ?" Lightning sighed deeply.

"This problem couldn't be solved if not by yourself and the Crown Prince. Now, sleep my child. This problem could wait until tomorrow, but your beauty sleep couldn't. I hope you and the Crown Prince could solve this before our turn in having a ball on the next two months." Her mother kissed Lightning's forehead before she stood and walked to the door.

"Do you like him ?" Her mother asked after she turned the knob.

"Do I found him attractive as a male ? Yes. Do I like his attitude ? Kind of. Do I want him as my husband?" Most probably yes. Do I want him to father my children ? With his genetics, I don't mind." At this her mother couldn't contain her light giggle. "But, do I want him as the one who I will spend the rest of my life for ?" Lightning paused.

"_Yes."_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Caelum's Private Library

08.00 AM

.

"And what pleasure do I owe to have you so early in the morning, Raines ?" Noctis said edgily as he stood among the bookshelves.

"I'm here to talk, not as your father's Military Generals or as a noble. I'm here to talk to you as an equal man." Cid spoke.

"And what is that ?" Noctis said indifferently.

"In this pace, you'll lose Lightning before you know it." Cid claimed calmly. Noctis harshly closed the book he was holding with a loud snap.

"And pray tell, why should _you_, of _all of the people_, tell me this ? I'm sure you should have used this to your benefit ?"

"Because you're the one she wants." Cid said easily.

"She does have a _hell_ way to show it." Noctis muttered slowly.

"And it will be that way as long as you don't drop off that defense of yours around her." Cid replied as he took a book out of a shelf.

"What defense ?" Noctis played dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about, Noctis. Don't play dumb." Cid said.

"Watch your mouth, Raines." Noctis warned.

"And I've said I'm here to talk to you without concerning our social status. Or the young majesty is way too high to fly down from his sky ?" Cid half mocked.

"No matter what, I wish for Lightning's happiness. You're the only one who has the highest probability for making her happy, even though both of you are still quite oblivious to it. If you want her, you should bare your heart and mind to her. No trickery, no defense, none at all. That's the only key to get her to trust you and eventually love you." Cid calmly said before he close the book he was holding and put it back to where it belonged.

"How could you tell me this ? You're just as blank as I am when it comes to her." Noctis sighed tiredly as he replayed what his rival slash general said.

"I was her lover once."

.

* * *

.

Farron's Mansion

Library

02.00 PM

.

The room was silent and empty except the beautiful lady who clad in white simple dress. Lightning was trying, which failed considerably, to read and understand the book she was holding. Her mind was too messed up to actually pay attention the content of the novel she was holding. Sighing in defeat, Lightning put the book on the table.

Her mind filled with the explanation her mother gave her last night.

Yes, she knew the only way to get this through, was to talk to the said prince about her discomfort and probably ask if he really want to court her.

But how ?

As much as a proper lady she was raised, she was the same with her mother. Never beat around the bush. And she was already sure as heck, that this problem of theirs couldn't wait any longer.

Her train of thought broke when a maid opened the library's door. "My lady, there is one letter for you." The maid said politely.

"Bring it here." Lightning ordered.

"Yes, My Lady." The maid bowed and walked to where Lightning sat and gave her the invitation and the letter.

"Dismissed." Lightning said. The maid bowed once more before went out from the library.

With a sigh, Lightning eyed the letter before she opened it..

.

* * *

.

Farron's Main Study Room.

03.00 PM

.

"What a pleasure for a humble man like me to have the Crown Prince in my humble house. What can I help you ?" Lightning's father said kindly.

"Please, Duke Farron, call me Noctis. I'm here not as a Crown Prince, but rather as a man who would like to have your bless to court your eldest daughter."

"Ah, I see. But you do know child, that if you hurt my lovely daughter, you're going to be beaten by myself, her mother and her little sister, regardless your title as the crown prince, right ?" Lightning's father stared at Noctis with serious face.

"Yes." Noctis said calmly.

"Then, shouldn't you be by my daughter's side right now instead of being here ?"

.

* * *

.

Farron's Corridor

04.00 PM

.

"Sis, what should I do ? I mean, Prompto is nice and all, but Snow is also-"

"No no no no. None. I shall not hear that man name out from your innocent lips anymore, Serah. You know that I, and our parents prefer the little brother of Cloud-taichou instead of that.. man." Lightning frowned.

"But sisteeerrr, Snow is also kind to me." Serah pouted. "And he's big and warm like a warm polar bear." Serah giggled.

"Dear God, did my beloved little sister want this man as a pet ? You should've told me sooner, Serah." Lightning smirked a little after she realized that her little sister was just fooling around with this "Snow-is-" conversation.

"Mah, you know that I didn't mean it like that." Serah pouted.

"My lovely sister, Prompto is already a quite decent man, and thank Heaven, he starts to become like his older brother, both in attitude and physically."

"Well, not really. I would hate to have a stone, serious man with me all the time." Serah said with mimicking Cloud's expression. Serious and full of concentration.

At this Lightning couldn't contain her laughter.

"But either way, I still like Snow's big figure. I could easily hide behind him, with that huge as a wall figure."

"Serah, you do know many woman will droll over Prompto's heavenly built figure rather than Snow's bulky body, right ?" Lightning rolled her eyes. "And I thought your figure fit perfectly with Prompto's." Lightning voiced her opinion. "And he has brain more than your plaything called Snow." Lightning added.

"Aw, sisterrr, but why you don't like Snow ? Prompto used to be as delinquent and badass like Snow." Serah curiously asked.

"Words, Serah. Papa and Mama will faint if they hear you said that word." Lightning slightly scolded. "Well, maybe because, I'm sure Cloud-taichou won't let his little brother to be a real delinquent without a sense of responsibility, he's still well mannered and a gentleman even though when I first knew your lover boy, he's in his delinquent and badass phase, as I quote you. He has some valuable skills in battle, and he always passionate towards anything that he loves. That includes protecting every people he loves and cared about." Lightning paused. "And I trust him." Lightning added.

"When he first came to me to asked my bless, I was surprised to be honest, because, no man who have gone tried to court you, ever, asked for my bless, only Papa and Mama's bless. When I asked him that, he said that he did already asked for Papa and Mama's bless, and he said that it's only expected for him to ask for my bless too, after all I'm your older sister and you love and respect me. I was surprised to hear that kind of answer. And when I asked if he would protect you no matter what happen to you with he said yes with this determination and seriousness in his eyes. How could I say no to him ?" Lightning finished her reminiscence as they finally arrived on her bedroom.

Lightning turned the knob and let her sister went in first ."Hmm.. Prompto never tell me about this. But I kinda agree with you, sister. He's such a dreamy man in some cases." Serah dreamy sighed as she plopped down to the bed.

"Aw, my little sister is in love~" Lightning teased as she closed the door.

"I am no- Eh, what is this ?" Serah cut her own sentence. In her hand was a small note with some scribble on it.

"Hm ?" Lightning curiously took the small note from her sister hand and read it by herself. On a short notice she realized who's hand writing it was.

_"Let's meet up. 09.00 PM. I'll send my men to fetch you."_

"Have a late date, aren't you, sister~" Serah poked her older sister cheek playfully after she realized who it was.

Lightning just sighed in slight embarrassment. "We're just having a normal meet up, Serah. Shut your imagination."

"At such late hour ?" Serah raised her eyebrow in suggestive manner.

"Serah!" Lightning blushed hard as her mind dawned at any prospect Noctis would do to her in such late hour.

"Ne nee, sister, you said that my lips are innocent, right ?" Serah said with twinkle in her eyes. "But what if I tell you that my lips were so naughty when they meet with Prompto's ?" Mischief glinted on her eyes. "Even more when Prompto forcefully breaks into my mouth with his tongue." Her sister said slowly.

"Ewh, I'm so gonna kill him for tainting you like that." Lightning inwardly held her breath. When her little sister has that glint on her eyes, it never means good for her.

"Then, could you picture yourself, being French kissed like that by Prince Noctis, with both of his hand caged your body and holding your chin as close as it could to him at the middle of night."

Flash of imagination came up to Lightning's mind before she could control it. And she found herself blushing really hard.

"I GOT YOU SISTER~" Serah teased.

"SERAHH!" Lightning screamed in embarrassment as her little sister laughed and ran away from her wrath.

.

* * *

.

Somewhere

09.30 PM

.

"We're here, Lady Farron." A butler opened the cart's door.

"Thank you." Lightning politely replied and went down from the cart.

"The Crown Prince is waiting on that side, my lady. Please just walk straight and you'll find him." The butler bowed.

"Thank you." Lightning smiled and began walked toward the direction the butler gave.

"I suppose this is the secret forest of Caelum's… or so rumored said." Lightning thought as she walked on the carefully crafted stone path.

Soon, she saw a tall figure of the said Crown Prince who was-

Oh My God.

She couldn't believe it.

There was a lake in front of her eyes.

The rustles from her feet were noticed by Noctis who soon, turned around with that heart melting, gentle smile of his.

And yes, my friend. Smile. Not a freaking smirk.

"Great God, I think my heart is going to fail me." Lightning thought inwardly as her inner self hyperventilating while her outer managed to keep up a poker face.

Night, lake, half moon (Hey, at least there's a moon), and a very handsome man with smile which could make any woman begging on his feet. Talk about romantic and.. cheesy.

"Could this meet up get more corny, Noctis ?" Lightning addressed casually as she walked until she was around two meters in front of him.

"And you're very beautiful tonight, Lady Farron." Noctis said with gentle, deep and husky voice of his all while walked until he was right in front of her, kneeled like a prince and kissed her right hand before standing up again.

Lightning almost couldn't contain the blush which threatened to appear on her cheeks. "And the same goes to you, Crown Prince. And may I ask, what kind of thing you would want to talk to me in this late hour ?"

"Ah, the night is still young. We shall enjoy it first, Lightning." Noctis tried to coaxed.

"None. I'm not a woman who loves to spend time so uselessly. Speak now or I shall go, Noctis."

"Ouch, that's quite demanding from you. But to answer your question, I… I want to talk about _us_."

Silence filled the atmosphere of the two young adult.

Noctis sighed as he stared at the night sky. He didn't feel the cold night wind seeing as he was too deep in his mind to notice it. He was on his limit, he realized. He has done anything in his and even some of his friends, named Ignis and Prompto, heck even he, the never failed Crown Prince asked the ex-womanizer Zack O'Fair some advices! Ridiculous!

Yet all of the advices are nothing to beat the Ice Queen of the Farron's house's defense. Amazing.

And Heaven forbid, if this advice from his rival named Cid Raines doesn't work, he's as good as giving up.

"Lightning ?" Noctis broke the silent tension between them.

"Why I can't read the letters on your heart, even though I'm so close to you already ?" Lightning said to Noctis in riddled manner. "Why couldn't you bear your heart to me, when you ask for my heart to be yours ?"

"If we could never swallow our pride, in spite of our wishes, our feelings are never to be the same. That's all that I can say about us." Lightning said.

"I'm afraid to fall in love, just like you are afraid to bare your heart and mind so openly to other." Lightning continued. "Do you think we could overcome that ?" Lightning whispered.

"Do you think, this," Lightning mimicked with her hands. "Thing we have right now, worth of it ?" Lightning tiredly stared at Noctis' deep eyes before put both of her hand on each of her other upper arm and stared at the ground.

Noctis watched the woman who managed to snatch his mind, and maybe his heart, with calm, unabashed eyes. He walked slowly to the said woman, who stood on her ground so proudly. So strong yet so fragile. So vulnerable.

Noctis slowly hug the woman into the safety and the warm of his arm and body. Lightning hesitantly threw her arms around Noctis built figure before finally she let her head leaned n Noctis' chest.

"Nothing in this world is sure, yet my lady, my feeling for you is as sure as this heart of mine beating in my body, as sure as my existence in this world." Noctis whispered.

"What colors do you see in your world ?" Noctis whispered poetically. "Is it red, green or blue ? Is there me and you?" Noctis poetically said as he never broke his intense gaze to her pale aqua eyes.

"I shall forge a nation, a world for you, where you would be my queen, but in exchange would you care to share your world to me ?" Noctis held Lightning's chin with his right hand, his head slowly but surely closing the gap between them until their forehead met. "You told me that I'm afraid to show my feelings and mind without my mask, then shall you look into my eyes and see honesty in my words. I'm serious about this, Light." He never broke his intense gaze to her as she seemed to be deep in her mind. It felt like forever in Noctis' mind before Lightning's hesitant eyes turned to the eyes he knew too well; eye filled with determination and dare he say, love.

"Then let me be yours." Lightning whispered. "Let's walk on this path together and let us overcome every problem about ourselves together. " Lightning said with half lidded eyes.

Unable to take it anymore, Noctis let his lips touched Lighting's for a second before he completely took control over Lightning's kissable lips. He kissed her with gentle, soft manner with such patience that melt Lightning's heart as he held her figure with his left arm while his right hand buried in her tresses.

It wasn't long before Lightning moaned softly and urged Noctis to abandoned his strain over the kiss.

Groaning in delight inwardly as her hands find their way to be buried in his locks and tugged them softly, Noctis began to kiss her harder, deeper and more dominant.

When they broke their heated kiss, Lightning was left breathless as her body still twinkled because of the amazing and heated kiss they shared e few moments ago.

"So ?" Noctis whispered.

"So ?" Lightning questioned softly as she still trying to even her breath.

"We're an item now, yes ?" Noctis asked as he hug her once more.

"What do you think ?" Lightning challenged back .

"Well, I think…" Noctis faked a thinking expression. "From now on, you're my fiancée." Noctis kissed her lips once more before giving Lightning his devilish smirk.

Lightning, after registering his word, blushed furiously.

"My my, my princess sure has a very cute blush." Noctis teased.

"Just shut up." Lightning half yelled in embarrassment before finally managed to calm her palpitated heart and broke free from Noctis' cage.

Noctis chuckled lightly before pull Lightning into his arms once more and whispered. "I'm yours as you're mine, Claire Lightning Caelum."

* * *

_No one could ever be a substitute for you_

_So kiss me now_

_And seal the vow_

* * *

Phew, this baby is surely taking forever to write.. like.. around 2-3 weeks ?

Anyway, I hope you like this story and don't forget to leave me a review~ 8D Your review is my fuel to write after all :3

so, gimme review cookiesssss.. if ypu want to read more lightis.

Ja!


End file.
